


鸣鸟

by IvyLili



Category: Horrible Histories
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:07:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25507177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvyLili/pseuds/IvyLili
Summary: The King sees a phoenicurus on a cold winter's day.
Kudos: 1





	鸣鸟

一月末的王都仍然飘着纷纷的白雪。树枝上还未生出新叶，如同骸骨一般支棱在阴沉的天空之下。

国王不喜欢这个时节。圣诞与新年的庆典早已结束，而春天还很远；城市仿佛失去了色彩，被死亡的阴影所笼罩。

人们说要记住死亡。而他无法忘却死亡。

国王漫不经心地看向窗外，竟瞥见了一抹鲜亮的颜色。他揉揉眼睛，以为自己是眼花了；但是不，那是一只鸟儿——一只红尾鸲，栖在一段垂下来的树枝上。

这不是鸣禽的季节，然而那只红尾鸲却在歌唱。

 _……是你吗，我的朋友？_ 国王站起身来走到窗前， _你仍然在歌唱吗？_

红尾鸲拍了拍翅膀，飞到了窗台上。

国王叹了口气。 _对不起，_ 他说， _我无法留住你。我无法留住任何人。——你是来向我告别的吗？_

红尾鸲轻轻地鸣叫了一声，而后便展开双翅，朝阴霾的天空飞去；那一抹橙红很快便消隐在了白雪之中。


End file.
